A Different kind of love
by Quistoria
Summary: Gaara meets a girl who is hot-headed, stubborn and who has the same cold death stare as he does.. what's her story?
1. Chapter 1: Long lost desires

**Fan fiction involving Gaara of the Desert**  
**I do not own NARUTO (although wishing I did...)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Long lost desires**

It was yet another cold and lonely night for Gaara, thinking deeply in his thoughts while gazing mindlessly into the light of the full moon. He yet again wonders what his life would have become if the demons curse of the Ichibi Shukaku hadn't of occurred. Also known as the "One Tailed Racoon", Ichibi Shukaku has caused nothing but pain and suffering towards Gaara. Even though protecting Gaara from unwanted harm, he knew that deep down all he ever wanted was to fit in and be like the other people he deeply envied around him.

Just as he was deep in thoughts, he suddenly heard a scream coming from the back alley of the streets. The first thought that rushes into his head was "who on Earth would be training at this hour..." but he then hears the scream a second time. This time having a bone-chilling tone towards it, Gaara knew something was not right. In an instance Gaara headed towards the screams not knowing what he was up against. This didn't concern him one bit, having the Ichibi Shukaku inside of him he had lost his fears and all other feelings towards life.

Arriving at the scene Gaara spots three Genins from enemy countries trying to attack a girl, who they thought would be an easy target. He watches in the shadows as the mysterious girl fights the three they landed each heavy blow effectively the poor girl kept forcing herself to stand up, the more damage she took the more fierced she fought. showing such skill and grace made Gaara quite amused by the whole show.

Gaara witnessed as the five men circle the poor girl, knowing that she didn't stand a chance she still tries to put up a fight. She could barely stand let alone fight these five armed men; Gaara knew it was going to get really ugly. The exhausted girl slowly tries to stand up, but making it really hard after receiving an injury to one of her ankle.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a kunai comes towards her not knowing what to do the defenceless girl froze in fear...

* * *

_A/N: I was really proud of my first chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it too, please rate and review._


	2. Chapter 2: Encounter

**Chapter 2: Encounter**

Realising her life was near over she used her last ounce of strength to protect herself, but it wasn't until she realised after a while that nothing happened. As she slowly raises her head from her hands scared to find out what had just occurred, she noticed a shadowy figure with crimson hair standing before her. The thing that shocked her the most was the fact that he was manipulating what seemed to be sand coming out from a large gourd, making a barrier around the both of them. This is what protected her from the kunai attack.

Still in shock all she could do was witness the stranger as he attacks the men, looking terrified she slowly tries to stands up. Not knowing who he was she was taking a few steps back hoping she could quietly escape without being noticed. As she turns around to gradually sneak away from the commotion, the crimson headed stranger suddenly grabs her wrist pulling her back. Not noticing what he had done, she swiftly turns around slapping him in the face.

As seconds passed the crimson head just stood in silence staring at her with such a blood-thirsty glance, not knowing what kind of trouble she was currently in all she could do was wait for his reaction. Surprisingly the stranger was letting go of her hand, Confused and severely injured the exhausted girl blacked out. Gaara held her up before she hit the floor, placed her on a nearby park bench as he eventually disappeared into the shadows.

Back in the Kazekage's Office Gaara compels his anger towards himself. "Why was I not able to destroy her..." he hissed to himself. "She was just a sorry excuse for a human; I could've easily killed her..." He started thinking about her wondering why he spared her life instead of killing her, What was so special about this girl...

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter was a little bit short so I hope you guys still like it, please review and rate to give me insperation to write the next chapter! ^^


End file.
